Darkest Before Morning
by Storms in Heaven
Summary: [oneshot] Time travel, love, healing, and a better future...and then Ron finds out. HGSB


Note: Point of view switches back and forth. Sirius is bold, Hermione normal. Italics are memories.

This is a really random one shot. Time travel, love, healing, and a better future. Things could be worse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it makes me sad, but I figure, somehow I'll survive.

* * *

A Haunted Man:

Thirty-four and so much pain. She wanted to know, but she wouldn't ask. After all, trust built trust.

**She was very familiar. He wasn't sure why. He felt as though he knew her. But he didn't. She was just a remarkable fifteen year old witch**

He was hurting. And she wanted to help, so she was there for him: silent comfort.

**She was listening. But he wouldn't tell her. He didn't want to share his pain because he knew that she was to perfect, too innocent to ruin. He let her listen though, to whatever she was listening to. It was comforting knowing someone was there.**

An offer of friendship: if you need an ear, or a hug, I'm here.

**Kind, caring, compassionate Hermione.**

**So, they shared; tricks in transfiguration she'd never heard of before, stories from pasts that weren't yet touched by pain, and laughs, when he thought he couldn't laugh any more.**

'_Remember…'_

**And he did. He remembered her. Her haunted eyes and the laugh he had painstakingly teased out of her. He remembered her shy smile, and her warm kiss.**

He looked at her suddenly as though he had never seen her before, and there was something in his eyes that she didn't quite understand. But oh, how she wanted to. He still didn't tell her his secrets, but she didn't care. The details didn't matter so much, as long as he knew that he was loved and cared for here.

**He remembered. But she didn't remember him. Yet.**

**She was only fifteen…Or sixteen?**

'_Remember to tell him about the mirror, and please, please stay away from the viel! Please Sirius, I can't lose you…_

_Not again…_

_Please remember!_'

She had a horrible feeling. Something was going to happen, and she was powerless to stop it…

And he was dead. Gone, lost and never coming back. And it wasn't fair, because she was so close! It wasn't right!

She wandered back one day. She didn't know why. Research she said. Being brilliant had its advantages. She just stared though, and wondered. Why hadn't he…why hadn't he what?

'_Remember?'_

* * *

This wasn't real, couldn't be real, had to be a dream…And then she saw him. 

Shit.

Unspeakables: definitely the wrong department to fall asleep in.

What is reality anyway? Might as well make due with what one has. And there could be worse realities.

So, friends, friends were fine. But friends didn't keep secrets form each other and she had so many. She couldn't tell him though, so she put on a brave face and pretended: pretended that nothing would happen and that everything was all right.

**But she couldn't hide her haunted eyes.**

**He wanted desperately to help, to make her laugh, make her forget the pain. So he asked. She started to cry, and he didn't know why, so he kissed her.**

'No, Sirius, we shouldn't.'

'Let's be more than friends.'

Bad Idea, she thought.

'More than friends.' He murmured against her mouth.

And because she wanted it too, she said 'Yes.' Anything for you, because I think I…

**Dancing around each other. More than friends, and best of friends, but she still kept her secrets. She won't tell him about her haunted past, or why her eyes sometimes fill with tears.**

She knows it's too good to be true.

**But he doesn't care, because he thinks he might love this wonderful, caring, compassionate girl. This girl who somehow understands him and listens to him in a way that even James can't match.**

She wishes she didn't know what was going to happen. She wants to be as happily oblivious as he…she knows she's being foolish. She should have stayed away.

Distant. Safe.

But she couldn't. She had to come closer, had to understand who he had been because it was unfair that the man he had become had been taken away from her. She wants to forget what she knows, so she pretends.

**She's still haunted, but now she pretends that she's not – for him. Maybe she loves him too.**

She loves him. It's been building. Before she came here, she thought she might. And now she hates herself for falling in love with something that she can't have.

**The secrets don't matter anymore…But does she trust him? Can she love him, but not trust him? So, one night he asks, and she cries.**

**'Please,' she begs, 'remember to tell him about the mirror, and please, please stay away from the veil! Please Sirius, I can't lose you…**

**Not again…**

**Please remember!'**

**She can't lose him? Again?**

Sirius is seventeen, young, handsome, and full of life. She loves him now, but she misses him desperately _then_.

**He watches her cry, and wonders if he really wanted to know the truth. He wants to hold her. **

**She is seventeen, and so full of pain. It should have warned him.**

She loves him, then and now, and can see the doubt in his eyes. So she kisses him.

Please remember!

**I will, I promise.**

**And then she's gone**

**Gone:and he knows he didn't want to know her secrets. Not knowing, he could pretend too.**

* * *

She wakes up. Her pillow is damp and she doesn't know where she is, so she opens her eyes. 

**I remember, I promise, you won't lose me again.**

'Hello Sweetheart.'

She smiles. She's dreaming of course, but she won't argue.

**'Hello Sirius'**

**He knows she thinks that this can't be real. So he leans in and kisses her, taking advantage before she realizes, and wants an explanation. He's waited eighteen years for this, and his patience is running thin.**

**'Hermione! You're awake – what the – Harry! Your Godfather is molesting Hermione!'**

**She looks confused**.

Happy dreams aren't interrupted by annoying friends.

'Sirius?'

'Yes?'

'What happened? The veil… am I dreaming?'

'You told me to remember, and I didn't want to lose you again either.'

'What the hell is going on?' Ron seemed to shocked to move, but his vocal chords were working fine.

'Again?'

'Yoo-hoo, over here, Godson and best friend, want an explanation…'

'Boys,' Sirius said calmly, 'I've waited eighteen years for this moment, and I only have the patience to explain the hows and whys to one person right now.' He focused those penetrating dark eyes on Hermione. 'Why don't you go find Dumbledore? I was under the impression that he's quite the pillar of wisdom.'

* * *

(third person view now)

* * *

Outside in the hallway, 'Harry, my head hurts…was I hallucinating, because I think I just saw –'

'Ron, I think my Godfather might be in love with your ex.'

'Love? Who said love? He was attacking her…maybe Snape will save her!'

'Ron… eighteen years that means…'

'Professor Snape! Help! Blacks gone mad!' He ran down the hall muttering about evil pediofile dogs, and ran right into Professor Snape.

'Does this by any chance involve the brains of your trio?' Snape asked. Ron stared at him dumbly.

'Yes' Harry told him.

'Ah. That explains Weaseley's outburst. I'm afraid he is not mad, unless we all suffered a mass hallucination in our seventh year, and I can assure you, that I am not mad.'

* * *

Later over dinner, 'I'm surprised we didn't all realize before.' Lupin murmured over his tea.

'I think it hadn't happened yet.' Hermione said.

'You might be right, we all seem to be suffering double memories from that incident.'

Sirius laughed happily.

'Lord, I need a pensive. The two sets of memories are worse than one.' Snape muttered, 'why is there always a member of the 'golden trio' throwing a tantrum?'

'Lifes not perfect, someone has to be upset with the outcome.'

'Ron will get over it, I think this was the best possible outcome.'

Snape couldn't help muttering unhappy nothings to himself as everyone smiled at each other.

'Shut up Severus.' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. 'you know your happy too.'

'Dumbledore…'

'I suppose it could be worse,' he conceded after a moment.

* * *

So...Reviews Please! 


End file.
